


Puppy love

by orphan_account



Series: Avengers AU drabbles [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki, Genderqueer Character, Kid Fic, Kid Loki, Kid Thor, Kid Tony, Kindergarten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Tony Stark is sure that he is so, so in love with the pretty transfer student to their high-end, top-in-the-world Kindergarten. <br/>He is not so sure about how little Loki, or his brother, definitely not little Thor would react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy love

Tony Stark is in love with Loki Odinson. You may ask _why_ exactly a five year old would be so sure about something as complicated, and as _adult_ as love, but the child-genius would only scoff.

Well, Tony's _father_ would not exactly approve, but Tony does what he wants. Now look at little Loki. He is dark-haired(like Tony), and very, very pretty. And Tony would say that Loki's eyes are _beautiful_.

He told his teacher, and she just ruffles his brown, already-messy hair and call him cute and Tony would pout and run to Steve, while             Mr. Fury(what a funny name!) Just sighs and looks on, desperately trying not to swear out loud, at Thor, who is rolling around in the mud with some other 'big' kids.

Tony _does not_ like Thor. Especially when Thor just walks into class, declaring that Loki is _his_  baby brother and nobody can touch him, which means that no one would want to sit with Loki at Lunch, and Tony decides that Thor is a real shit(learnt from Fury, duh) Big Brother.

\---

"I like Loki." Tony points to the lone boy sitting under the big tree in the garden, dubbed the 'Yggdrasil,' reading a large book. Tony likes people who read large books, because he does too.

Steve looks up from his colouring book. "Really? But I thought Loki is a boy?" Steve is a bit old-fashioned. Well, his family is, but Steve is smart and listens to Tony's ideas with vigor. "Well, he is a boy, but I _like_ him." And Steve nods.

"You missed the day he came in with a dress." Steve tells Tony. Some of the Children teased Loki but Thor scared them away. Maybe Tony does not dislike Thor _as much_.

"Let's go and see him!" Tony whispers and pulls a struggling Steve up, both of them stumbling across the small patch of field to under the tree.

"Loki!" Tony grins when the boy faces him, large green eyes and a glittery bracelet on his arm. "Hey, Loki! I like you!" Tony flaps his arms around as Loki raises an eyebrow and Steve turns red in second hand embarrassment.

"Who are you?" Loki asks, feeling slightly out of place at the sudden declaration from the other boy. Today he felt like a boy. "I'm Tony!" Tony almost jumps from excitement. "Why did you wear a dress?" He asks after plopping down next to Loki, Steve also looking at him for an answer.

Loki freezes over a bit, and glared. "Cause I felt like a girl. I feel like a boy right now, but I also feel like a girl." The other two nods. "So are you a boy now?" Steve asks. "Now." Loki replies, obviously unhappy at the conversation.

"C'mon, now," Tony offers Loki his hand. "Lets go get Ice-cream!" Loki gives him a small smile. 

'Success!' Tony fist-pumped himself in his mind. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"Did you just say that you like me?" Loki asks after a while. And maybe the beginning of something more. 


End file.
